Goodbye My Friend!
Goodbye My Friend! is the 37th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on June 22, 2002 and the English version on April 16, 2005. Even though King is defeated, he refuses to give up and activates Warp Road to teleport an explosion much to everyone's horror. However, it turns that King has destroyed Demon Card Headquarters with the Oración Seis. With Gale and King sharing their final farewells, Gale, Haru, Elie, and Plue attempt to escape from the crumbling tower. Summary With King defeated, the tower shakes violently, and the fight is finally over. King gets up, and Gale stops Elie and Haru from attacking. Gale walks up to King, and King punches Gale's chest without any power. Gale explains that King only has his fighting spirit left. Despite that King has killed Sakura Glory and left him in isolation, Gale states that King is still his best friend. Suddenly, King gains his humanity back a bit and reveals a Dark Bring called Warp Road. He explains to Gale that they still have to fight the Oración Seis. King tells them that he is the winner. King informs Gale about the curse of Raregroove and Symphonia and that one of them has to die. No one can escape from the curse. When the tower shakes, King loses the Warp Road and does not have the energy to reach it. He wants Gale to finish him off, but Gale refuses and throws away his sword. King activates End of Earth, and the Overdrive occurs with everyone observing from all over the world. With Overdrive finishing its course, Haru thinks about his friends and folks. Gale notices that End of Earth did not occur around them. King explains that he destroyed Demon Card Headquarters where the Oración Seis are located. As he remembers Emilia and Lucia, he begins to break the Monster Prison on his chest using only his muscles. Gale tells him to stop, but King destroys the Dark Bring. In Punk Street, Galein listens to the news about Demon Card, and over at Garage Island, Cattleya prays for Haru and others over her mother's grave. Shiba realizes that this Overdrive is weaker than the one 50 years ago. Meanwhile, Solasido informs his group about the explosion, and Griffon explains that Demon Card is destroyed. With good news, everyone rushes to Rarbarrier to get Musica treated. Back at the Tower, King tells Gale to escape and cryingly admits his guilt because it was his own weak heart that made him cause grief to everyone. Gale begins to shed tears in return before Gale and King share their final farewells and a handshake. With King deceased and the tower crumbling violently, Gale and the others rush to escape the tower with Elie clearing the way with her tonfas. Gale remarks that Elie is an awesome girlfriend who has big breasts. Though Haru denies that Elie is his girlfriend, he admits that Elie's bust is pretty large. Gale teases Haru about how far he went with Elie. Then, Haru and Gale get into an argument once Haru badmouths his father. Elie laughs at them, and Gale realizes something about Elie. Suddenly, a rock falls on Elie, and Let saves Elie's life. The gang follows Let, and when Gale sees a dragon symbol, he jumps over it to avoid stepping on it. However, Gale falls down when the floor collapses beneath him. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *Tonfa Blasters Dark Brings used *Warp Road *End of Earth Techniques used *None Abilities used *Enhanced Strength Items used *None Trivia *Warp Road is called Spatial Warp in the English version. *'Dialogue Altercations:' In the English version, Gale did not mention anything about Elie's breasts. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Tower of Din arc